Skid steer loaders have become common in construction and materials handling because of their relatively small size, which lends great versatility and maneuverability. However, in some instances, even these skid steer loaders are too large. Accordingly, a smaller version of these loaders has been developed, which are generally known as self-propelled utility vehicles as well as walk-behind loaders, compact utility loaders, or mini skid steer loaders. These self-propelled vehicles are narrower, and more nimble, allowing the operator to negotiate tighter spaces. In these vehicles, instead of the operator sitting in the vehicle in a seat, the operator walks behind the loader and guides the loader with hand controls located at a rear of the loader. With the controls, the operator controls movement of the loader as well as operation of any attachments such as a loader, auger, bucket, etc. These walk-behind loaders also permit quick access and exit from control of the loader, since the operator need not sit or stand in an enclosure of the loader to operate the loader.
However, since the operator no longer rides on the loader, the operator may be forced to walk through substances, such as mud, dirt, or other materials over which the loader travels. In addition, when moving over uneven terrain or steep terrain, the operator is required to maintain stable footing and exert energy to keep up with the loader. This situation can impair the operator's ability to maintain their hands and arms at the controls of the loader, thereby diminishing the function of the self-propelled loader. Fatigue caused by this constant walking also can further impair hand control of the loader in a walk-behind position.
For these reasons, neither conventional skid-steer loaders nor conventional self-propelled utility vehicles meet all the challenges faced by operators of these vehicles.